


You and I

by armangelus



Series: les mis summer hols 17 [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armangelus/pseuds/armangelus
Summary: Let us go then, you and I,When the evening is spread out against the sky...Something where they've known each other a while, and they're each a bit nervous, and kind of young.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avix/gifts).



> This is for your exr prompt, obviously :)
> 
> Title is stolen from The Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock, by T. S. Eliot, because this poem has been stuck in my head for days and because the line about Michelangelo in it makes me think of Grantaire... Or if you like you could imagine it's from the Ingrid Michaelson song, that's good and cute too.

 

__

_Let us go then, you and I,_

_When the evening is spread out against the sky_

_Like a patient etherized upon a table;_

_Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets,_

_The muttering retreats_

_Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels_

_And sawdust restaurants with oyster-shells:_

_Streets that follow like a tedious argument_

_Of insidious intent_

_To lead you to an overwhelming question ..._

_Oh, do not ask, “What is it?”_

_Let us go and make our visit._

_In the room the women come and go_

_Talking of Michelangelo._


End file.
